


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by Enterprisingly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Ed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed is a mechanic and Roy keeps breaking parts of his car in order to have an excuse to come back and see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> I have something of an [AU collection](http://commandercait.tumblr.com/tagged/enterprisingly+aus) going on tumblr right now and this is the expanded version of a really dumb [drabble](http://commandercait.tumblr.com/post/129128459403/commandercait-au-in-which-ed-is-a-mechanic-and) I posted a month ago based on one of them.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you catch anything, please let me know!

“You know we have a waiting room, right?” Ed says, exasperated. It’s hard enough to work on an older car like this when he’s able to concentrate. Having Mustang lurking around, watching him and being a massive distraction is making it downright impossible.

“Of course,” Mustang says, smooth as silk, “but what fun would it be to sit in there all alone?”

This is the fourth time in so many weeks that he's brought his car into the shop and really? Ed isn't even sure what's wrong with it this time. 

"It's making a 'clunking' sound when I decelerate," Mustang had explained before handing over his keys to Ed so that the blond mechanic could pull the vintage blue Mustang – the car, not the man – into the garage. It sounds like bullshit but Ed doesn't even know what reason this guy would have to do that. It's like Mustang wants to spend a small fortune to have Ed poke around under the vehicle's hood and then yell at him about wasting his time.

“Oh, I don’t know, it has air conditioning and a pretty sweet TV. Unlike the garage,” Ed counters, rolling his eyes, despite the fact that he knows Mustang can’t see him do so. Ed has been told that he has an expressive voice so hopefully that should do the trick.

Because the universe hates him, it does not.

“Hm. True. But it doesn’t have a very good view,” says Mustang, and there’s a rustle of fabric and the squeak of rusty springs. Ed spares a glance over his shoulder, only to see that the taller man has made himself at home, taking a seat in the chair that Ed normally occupies when he’s not working.

“View of what?” Ed snaps, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach is currently filled with butterflies.

Mustang smiles at him, slow and mischievous. 

“You,” he says.

Ed feels like he's just walked right off of a cliff. He drops his wrench and it clatters to the floor.

"Are you high?" Ed asks in a voice that absolutely does  _not_  crack.

Mustang is still smiling at him, leaning back in that stupid chair like it's a throne and he's the king of the shop.

"I assure you that I am of perfectly sound mind," Mustang says.

Ed scrubs his hands over his face, probably getting grease marks on his cheeks.

"If you honest to god have been bringing your car in every week just to stare at me then you  _definitely are not,_ " he groans.

Mustang laughs. "The first two times there was actually something wrong. Does that make it any better?"

This cannot be real. This  _cannot_  be happening. This is some romance-novel-grade bullshit right here and this motherfucker is  _out of his mind_. As of now he's dropped close to three grand on what has mostly amounted to unnecessary auto maintenance and if it has all been a big scheme to see Ed... then what does that even mean?

"Tell me why you came the last two times and I'll decide," Ed says.

The dark haired man gets to his feet in an easy, smooth motion that reminds Ed of a big cat. Mustang walks towards him and stops when they are only a few feet apart.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner but I lost my nerve," he says.

"You... Mustang... what?" Ed says and heat is crawling up his neck and face like a forest fire.

"Call me Roy," he says, "And since the cat is now out of the bag, how about it? You, me, dinner?"

This has to be a hidden camera show, Ed thinks and he looks around the room, expecting to see Winry or Al or  _anyone_  jumping out with the camera crew any minute. But a few seconds pass taking the pause in the conversation from anticipatory to awkward and nothing happens, so he closes his eyes and then opens them and takes a good, long look at Mustang- no, at  _Roy_.

Dark hair, dark eyes, a handsome face and a well built body dressed in well cut jeans and a white button-down. He has the sort of suave charm that Ed could never even hope to aspire to... and this asshole wants to take Ed to dinner.

Roy's face falls a little, lips twisting and he shrugs.

"Ah well. Worth a shot I suppose," he says, looking away.

And  _shit._  Ed has been so caught up trying to figure out what exactly is going on that he hasn't even responded. His hand flies out to catch Roy's around the wrist. Thankfully touching only skin and avoiding the pristine white fabric of the dress shirt with his auto grease-stained hands.

"Wait! Yeah... uh. Yeah I'd be down for that," he stammers out.

Roy's head snaps up, eyes meeting Ed's and that grin from earlier is back in full force.

"Oh thank god," he says, "I wasn't sure if I was gong to be able to continue visiting you for 'repairs' every week if you said no."

Ed laughs. "You are a real piece of work, Mustang."

The dark haired man inclines his head in acknowledgement.

"So I have been told," he says, still smiling at Ed like he's just hung the fucking moon.

Ed's stomach seems to be operating under the impression that he's on a rollercoaster and he's almost lightheaded from the adrenaline rush of all this, so he turns to pick up his wrench, trying to buy himself some time.

Roy settles once more in the chair, dark eyes fixed on Ed. And the blond is left to wonder how in the actual hell he's supposed to focus on putting the car back together now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
